


22 Fatos sobre Luna Lovegood

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Lists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville faz uma lista sobre Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Fatos sobre Luna Lovegood

1\. Ela usa a varinha atrás da orelha por que sua mãe também o fazia.

2\. Ela não ficou chateada por não ir ao baile de inverno porque enquanto os outros dançavam ela escapou do dormitório e nadou no lago com a lula gigante.

3\. Ela gostava de ver filmes trouxas da Disney desde que se lembra.

4\. Mas nunca quis ser uma das princesas. - Porque querer ser Bela adormecida quando você pode ser Aladin ?

5\. Ela acha o seu pai a pessoa mais legal do mundo.

6\. Ela nunca se considerou estranha, apenas um tanto diferente da definição que os outros tinham de normal.

7\. Ela prefere a noite ao dia.

8\. Todos acham que Hermione é a única estudante atual que leu Hogwarts uma História, isso não é verdade, Luna tem uma cópia própria e leu varias vezes.

9\. Embora esse exemplar agora quase não se pareça com o livro original já que a cada releitura ela faz revisões no livro de acordo com as suas mais novas teorias.

10\. Ela gostaria de ter continuado a narrar os jogos de Quadribol.

11\. Após se graduar em Hogwarts ela pretende explorar o mundo.

12\. Quando era pequena nunca teve medo de vampiros, lobisomens ou bichos-papões. Mas tinha medo da fada do dente.

13\. E embora não tenha mais medo propriamente ainda mantém um certo receio para com tal criatura – Independentemente da troca monetária alguém que coleciona partes do corpo de outros não me parece muito confiável.

14\. Ela tem um pouco de inveja dos Weasley porque leu que pessoas ruivas tem 75 % mais chances de serem abduzidas por extraterrestres.

15\. Eu confiaria a minha vida a ela.

16\. Seu Patrono é uma lebre.

17\. Ela queria ter tido um irmão ou irmã mais nova quando pequena, achava que teria sido um pouco mais feliz e bem menos sozinha.

18\. Eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido quando criança pelos mesmos motivos.

19\. Seu sabor favorito de sorvete é baunilha.

20\. Sua data comemorativa favorita é Halloween.

21\. Ela nunca duvidou nem por um momento que nós venceríamos.

22\. Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

\- Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler ,reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
